UnderTraining
by SpearsAndRed
Summary: She's scared. Scared what'll be of this broken world in a thousand years or so. Will we still be down here, wasting away? People she's known and trusted for years... they don't listen, they don't even try to understand. Clinging to her spear, young Undyne watches as everything around her crumbles, struggling to understand what it truly means to protect. (original undertale au)
1. Prolouge

_**Guys, chapters usually aren't this short. This is more along the lines of a teaser. Y'know, just a taste of my writing style for now. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Another throw, another miss. Another and another. Throw, miss... throw, miss... Yes, but giving up was never an option.

Something hot and intense tightened in her stomach, pushing her forward. But her muscles were getting tired now.

Her lungs had screamed for air as she struggled onward with attack after attack. The only one doing this to her was herself.

Unable to think, she collapsed onto the ground, broken and defeated by her own determination.

"Excuse me, would you like to know how to beat me?"


	2. Origins Of Fear

_**See, told you chapters weren't that short! Seriously though, spent a long time on this and would really like some polite criticism. Enjoy.**_

* * *

You tread forward delicately through the ice and snow, blinking away the blinding glare of the surrounding white.

The several cuts and wounds that marked your body brutally stung, but you did not stop walking.

Looking down, it had took you by surprise that what had formally been ice and snow had formed into dark, dew-soaked grass.

You glanced over your shoulder to see that Snowdin was far behind you now. How long had you been walking?

Still confused and alarmed, you managed to obtain the phone Toriel had once given you back when you had only first fallen.

You begin to enter her number... and then you stop. You had come this far, hadn't you? Why doubt yourself now?

Compared to the fatal cold of Snowdin, this new terrain comes off as warm and peaceful. The grass climbs to heights over your head and a thin mist covers the earth.

Forgetting your wounds, you continue on as you had before feeling alive and refreshed. Moments later, you freeze and cower like a deer in headlights.

You could've sworn you heard something rustling through the grass behind you, watching you. Something... or some-ONE.

Horrified, you shrink away through the darkness of this unfamiliar land. After this, monster after monster confront you, and it's the same old story.

Befriend, spare, don't die, repeat. Some approach with bulging muscles, others with little birds as friends.

Some are often easy to befriend and to walk away from satisfied, others not so much. But it does not matter what you did now.

It's all just a tangle of blurred memories and countless sparings. Walking along, it appears a tiny voice is reaching out to you from the ground.

Your heart is pounding like a drum in your chest, but looking down you see it is merely a little flower.

A blue flower, unlike the one you had encountered a thousand rooms ago.

THAT flower had comforted your frightened soul with gentle words and gracious promises, only to make a fool of you and strip you away of everything you had.

The monster world was nothing like the human world, you knew. Flowers didn't have the will to give or take or even talk.

But the little blue flower seemed lifeless now, swaying feebly in the breeze that swept over this ominous place.

You bent down, the ground cold and hard beneath your aching knees, listening warily. "Behind you..." the little voice warned in a quick and fearful whisper.

Tension came rushing back like a vast wave of endless fear, washing over you.

Looking behind, you could see a shadow bounding towards you now. What was once a breeze had come to be a howling gust of wind that whipped across your face.

You tried to move. You couldn't. No amount of determination would be enough to change your fate now. A blazing flash of green magic flared and shook the earth.

This was the kind of magic you had only heard of in story-books.

Stunned, you could only watch as a great stream of spears were sent soaring up into the air and towards you. You flinched, eyes widening.

Everything goes black. You reach toward your save file... You're waiting...

Nothing happens.


End file.
